A twisted course
by neko-sama92
Summary: I never thought this would happen, I had hopes of just fixing my own mistakes. Only to find myself reborn into a different world where magic hides But is still such a force to be reckoned with. Join my oc Alex as he befriends the-boy-who-lives and shatters the stats quo.


A twisted course

By neko-sama92

Author notes

Hi guys this is neko-sama submitting my first story I hope y'all enjoy

Legend:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Godly being or powerful magic being

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just a poor guy writing to amuse himself

Chapter 1: From mundane beginnings

It was a hot day at n the beginning of summer. The sun was bearing down harshly on any that dared stray outside or out from the cover of shade. Fortunately though outdoors is not where our story starts, rather it begins with a young man making possibly the biggest and potentially most dangerous mistake of his life, even if he himself doesn't realize the danger.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this….." grumbles a young man of 25 years of age as he slowly painted a magic circle in blood red paint in the basement of his dorm, the slowness being due to equal parts of him not wanting to make a mistake as well as having to work around all the large steam pipes that took up a majority of the space, made even more difficult at his staggering size of six and a half feet tall and weighed in at just over three hundred pounds of solid flesh, deep blue eyes that held a focus that usually scared lesser men and women to silence if they ever met his gaze directly. His thick locks of dark brown hair with bold highlights did detract from his imposing image either, especially in the messy style he preferred and his beard would give him an almost feral look to those who didn't know the softy hidden under his gruff outer shell.

His eyes gaze carefully down at the circle as he makes the last few strokes, looking for any possible mistakes he could have made, seemingly satisfied he began to set up several candles and a old fashioned leather bound tome, the front of witch was covered in ancient Latin scrawl above a diagram of a magic circle, much like the one he just finished painting on the floor.

Opening the book to a previously marked page He begins to carefully chant in the language not spoken by humans in hundreds of years, hoping somewhere in the back of his mind that it works as his friend told him it would and nobody would walk in, that would cause him to have to explain a lot of things he really didn't want to. 'Amber….. with this maybe I can fix everything that went wrong.'

He shook his head and refocused, last thing he needed was to get side tracked by such dower memories, his chanting increased in volume and power as a wind started to blow through the room, even if there was no place for it to come from this far underground, the circle began to glow ominously with power and one of the nearby boilers began to shake and hum, thinking this was supposed to happen the man continued with his chant until it reached a fever pitch, that's when there was a loud banging coming from the doors as someone barges in and seeing what was happening started yelling and approaching , his black robes billowing behind him exposing the Red Cross on his chest on a white background, the young man couldn't hear him over his chanting but knew he had to finish before the priest reached him and started to rush to finish, And that's when things took a turn for the worst.

Just as the priest reached the circle it gave off a bright flash of light blinding both of the men in the room, making them completely unprepared for the boiler to explode sending the fragments of the bolts that had been keeping it together all over the concert room catching both men and riddling there bodies with shrapnel, the younger man gasped as he felt something rip through his chest from behind him and felt himself falling towards the light, the last thing to escape his lips as he passed from this world and his body through the floor was "What…a…fool I've….been." Then all he knew was darkness

As the man drifted through the dark eternity he found himself pondering the mistakes he made in life. The loss of the young women he thought was his soul mate. The death of his youngest sister and the near death of his younger brother weighed heavily on his soul. And they were only the most recent events. And that's not counting his stupid attempt at magic, no matter how much he believed it would work it was foolish to do, and he ended up losing his life in the process.

"Heh to think, the story of Alexander de Rodrigo would end as a freak accident." The now named Alexander pondered allowed, So lost in his musings never noticed the tone that fell through with his glow slightly then fade into the void. He was drawn out of his musings as he felt as if the darkness was closing in around him.

Panicking slightly he tries to fight back against it, and is startled when he comes into contact with a warm fleshy wall.

'No fucking way! Seriously I was eaten by something?!' He rants in his mind as it continues to compress around him forcing him to take a fetal position as it continually gets smaller and smaller. It eventually stopped but Alex felt so compressed and barely move, he was mentally thanking whatever beings that could hear him that he wasn't claustrophobic.

Then all of a sudden he felt like he was being pushed, forced through to the darkness until all of a sudden there was a glimpse of light that could be seen. He was unsure of what was going on but the light had to be a good thing right? So he started to struggle towards it despite being pushed along.

Camilla Zabini De Rodrigo, the wife of Cortez De Rodrigo, and exiled squib half sister of Amelia Zabini, was having the best but at the same time worst day of her life. You see she was in the midst of a hard labor of a late pregnancy. That in and of itself was a small miracle to her since she was told from a younger age that she would have no children. But here she was stubbornly proving them wrong with her husband sitting beside her.

She screamed as another contraction hit as she pushed, her first child was late and seemed determined to stubbornly stay inside her. She could swear there child was a boy and took after his father, the immovable bugger he could be when he set his mind to what he wanted. Interestingly enough that's how she ended up in this predicament in the first place.

"AHHHH YOU BASTARD, YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She screamed and crushed his hand in hers. He of course winced but that still didn't wipe the proud smile off his face.

"I know mì àmor but it's almost over, the Doctor can see the babies head now, just one more push and our child will finally be born!" Cortez tells his wife trying to be soothing and encouraging but can't hide his own excitement.

Camilla give one last scream and with a mighty push expels the baby from her body. She collapsed exhausted but smiles when the sound of a newborns cries reach her ears.

"Congratulations Mister and misses Rodrigo it's a healthy baby boy." The midwife tells the exhausted new mother as she gently handed over the newborn baby. Camilla smiles down at her son and holds him tenderly to her.

"Look my love our son is so beautiful, and quite strong just like his father." Camilla tells Cortez as he leans in to have a look.

"Indeed mì àmor he is beautiful, just like his amazing mother." Says Cortez as he gently kisses his wife's forehead. The three of them lost in there little world as the nurses and midwives clean up and leave the family in peace all wearing small smiles, happy for the new family.

They never noticed the baby open it's bright blue eyes and gaze out in wonder, and more then a healthy dose of panic.

And that's a wrap , thank you for reading the first chapter of my first story, I will warn you updates will not be a thing of any regularity, I write as a hobby and life comes before this story.

that being said nice and encouraging reviews will make my want to write become stronger, flames will only be used to run my fireplace and let me make s'mores and hot coco.

Stay warm guys and take it easy in this new year!

Neko-sama out!


End file.
